The present invention relates to an electronic key registration system that registers an electronic key to a communication master, which is a communication subject of the electronic key.
Electronic key systems are often installed in vehicles to perform key verification with a key ID transmitted from an electronic key through wireless communication. To register the electronic key used in such type of an electronic key system to a vehicle, a key ID or an encryption code of the electronic key is registered in advance to a controller that manages the operation of the electronic key system in the vehicle, such as an electronic control unit (ECU). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 7-61328, 2003-148018, and 2004-107959 describe examples of the electronic key registration system.
An electronic key system may register an electronic key to a random ECU and a specific ECU that have different authentication levels.